


The End

by JensenIsMishasKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lawyer Crowley (Supernatural), M/M, Minor Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), School Shootings, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, juvenile prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenIsMishasKitty/pseuds/JensenIsMishasKitty
Summary: After a school shooting, Castiel ends up in a juvenile delinquent facility





	The End

It had all happened so fast. One minute Castiel had Dean pressed against the Impala in the school parking lot, his hands in Dean's short dark blonde hair, biting, licking and sucking his way into Dean's mouth.

Then Alastair ruined everything by shoving Castiel to the ground. The two boys threw several punches at each other until Alastair finally pulled out his pocket knife and held it against Castiel's throat. Castiel knew this was going to happen. Alastair had been threatening to kill him for the last two months. So when Alastair whipped out his knife, Castiel took the heavy metal hand gun that was hidden in his trench coat and let loose.

Now Castiel was being led through the Douglas County Juvenile Detention center where he would stay until the day of his trial when a judge would decide to either let him go home or send him to a long term juvenile facility or even worse, an adult prison.

In the last three hours, Castiel had been fingerprinted, photographed, and made to bend over and spread his ass cheeks to make sure he wasn't smuggling weapons or drugs into the facility, which had to be one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to him.

Once the guard was satisfied he was clean, he threw the teenager a blue jumpsuit and a pair of white lace less tennis shoes.  
Juvenile delinquents were never given laced up sneakers; it helped cut down the suicide rate.

Once Castiel had dressed, the guard handed him a pillow and a blanket and marched him towards his holding cell.

"Don't I get a lawyer?" Castiel asked.

"You've been watching too many crime shows." The guard chuckled. "Now get moving, princess."

Castiel caught glimpses of the other inmates as he walked past their cells.  
One boy who couldn't have been older than 13 was bound in leather restraints on a steel bed.  
Another boy was snoring away in his cell, limbs askew and blankets on the floor.  
And another boy was masturbating. Even though he could clearly see the gaurd and Castiel, the boy continued to smile and stroke his erection, even going so far as to send Castiel a flirty wink. 

"Lucifer, you fucking faggot!" a boy in the cell across from him yelled.

"Damn straight, Michael." the other boy, Lucifer, laughed maniacally. He sent another look at Castiel. "Hey, why don't you get your perky ass over here and suck me pretty boy?"

Castiel didn't want to get involved with Lucifer and Michael's conversation so he did the smart thing and ignored their comments.

The guard stopped about three cells down down from the masturbating boy and opened the lock. 

"Here you are, princess." The guard said. "Enjoy your stay."

The iron bars slammed shut and for the first time in three days, Castiel broke down and cried.


End file.
